A video decoder is conventionally placed upstream of a display device such as a television set, a video projector, a computer screen, etc. The decoder receives a compressed digital video flow, for example, from the Internet (ADSL, cable, etc.), from a digital optical disk (DVD, Blu-ray, etc.), from a hard disk, from a digital radio receiver, or from any storage or digital transmission support, and converts this flow into a video signal adapted to the downstream display device. To guarantee the compatibility with various display devices, a video decoder generally has a plurality of output interfaces capable of supplying the decoded video flow in different formats. In recent installations, the link between the decoder and the display device most often is a digital link, for example, an HDMI link or a DVI link. However, to ensure the compatibility with older installations and/or with certain specific applications, video decoders are further almost systematically equipped with one or a plurality of analog video outputs, for example, an output at the CVBS format (composite video) and/or an output at the YPbPr format. In the case of a digital link, standardized communication protocols enable the decoder and the display device to detect that the two devices have been connected. This, for example, enables the display device to configure itself to display the video flow transmitted on its digital input, without for the user to have to intervene. In the case of an analog link, the decoder and the display device do not automatically detect the connection, and the user has to manually configure the display device so that it displays the video flow received on its analog input. It would be desirable to have a video decoder capable of automatically detecting an analog connection with a display device, so that, for example, the decoder can communicate the connection information to the display device, or for any other application capable of using this information.